Amycus Carrow
Professor Amycus Carrow"JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." from MuggleNet was a wizard, brother of Alecto Carrow and a Death Eater. Amycus fought in the First Wizarding War along with his sister. They did not search for Lord Voldemort after his first downfall but were forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995. Amycus fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. In 1997, he became Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, which for all intents and purposes simply became "Dark Arts." He liked to punish and torture the students who opposed them. He was eventually hit with the Cruciatus Curse by Harry Potter when he spat on Professor McGonagall's face. He was also Imperiused and tied up in Ravenclaw Tower by Professor McGonagall before the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle, he was likely sent to Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War Amycus Carrow was a supporter of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War, but managed to avoid being imprisoned in Azkaban. Like many other Death Eaters, he did not search for his master, believing that Voldemort was gone forever. Although he believed that the Dark Lord would not return, he and his sister returned to Voldemort in 1995 and took part in the Second Wizarding War. Second Wizarding War Amycus and his sister were most likely among the Death Eaters that witnessed Lord Voldemort's return in June 1995. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Amycus participated in the assault on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry orchestrated by Draco Malfoy, that resulted in the death of Albus Dumbledore. He witnessed the murder of Dumbledore at the hands of Severus Snape atop the Astronomy Tower. It is known that he duelled Ginny Weasley sending multiple Cruciatus Curses at her. He and Alecto withdrew from battle on the orders of Snape. He retreated with his sister after being hit by Impediment Jinxes by Harry Potter. Appointment at Hogwarts After the fall of the Ministry of Magic in 1997, Amycus was appointed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. However, it simply became a class in the DarkArts during his reign. He and his sister, as Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress respectively, discharged punishment to rule breakers. Their punishments included the torture and physical beating of students. Amycus even had the students in his class use the Cruciatus Curse on students who broke therules. Amycus and sister were being rebelled by Dumbledore's Army a group of students to protect the younger students from Snape and the Carrows. The Carrows did not know this until early 1998. Battle of Hogwarts By 1998, Amycus and Alecto were instructed by Lord Voldemort to keep watch in the Ravenclaw Common room where Harry Potter might go during his Horcrux hunt. His sister kept watch but was stunned by Luna Lovegood. Amycus demanded Minerva McGonagall let him into the Ravenclaw Common room, where he noticed his sister was stunned and could find no sign of Harry Potter. He planned to pass it off on the students, and when Professor McGonagall objected calling Amycus a coward in the process, he spat in her face. This caused Harry to use the Cruciatus Curse on him, which knocked him out; he was subsequently tied up. falls on stage]] Post-War After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat, Amycus and his sister were presumably sent to Azkaban. Physical description He is described as being squat and lumpy, with a lopsided leer and a wheezy giggle, much like his sister. He also had black hair. Personality and traits Amycus was a sadistic man who enjoyed punishing and torturing students, and ordering them to perform the Cruciatus Curse on students given detention. He was also a coward, as he planned to blame the Ravenclaw students for allegedly forcing Alecto to press her Dark Mark so that they would be punished by Voldemort instead of himself, and demanded that McGonagall support him. He was rude and offensive, banging hard on the door to Ravenclaw Tower when he failed to solve the riddle to open it, putting his face close to Minerva to command her support, and ended up spitting in her face. Magical Abilities and Skills Unforgivable Curses: Amycus could cast the Cruciatus Curse effectively. He did so in 1997 against Ginny Weasley and he used it frequently against rebellious students during the year that the Death Eaters ruled Hogwarts Duellist: Amycus had some skill in duelling as he seemed too much for Ginny to overpower during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Etymology *In Greek mythology, Amycus was the son of the sea god Poseidon and the nymph Melia. He was a boxer as well as a soldier in the Trojan War. *''Amycus'' is also genus of South American spiders. *''Amycus'' may come from the Latin amicus, meaning "friend" (however this is ironic, because Amycus is obviously not a 'friend'). Behind the scenes *Amycus Carrow is played by Ralph Ineson in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2 *However, in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, all of Amycus' lines were given to Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, he was only seen in the Meeting at Malfoy Manor. *In the video game adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game), Amycus and his sister appears as two bosses in the Great Hall shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' See also *Alecto Carrow *Alecto and Amycus Carrow *Carrow family Notes and references fr:Amycus Carrow ru:Амикус Кэрроу fi:Amikus Carrow Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Bullies Category:Murderers